


Hot for Doc

by lemon_posting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Cheating, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Infertility, Innuendo, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Minor Nia Nal, Not Beta Read, Probably Not Medically Accurate, Sam doesn't know Alex and Kara are sisters, medical doctor!Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_posting/pseuds/lemon_posting
Summary: Sam and Kara are a married couple who can't conceive. Alex uses a very special "tool" to help them out.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Hot for Doc

Sam and Kara sat in an exam room discussing their latest test results with Alex. "Well, Sam, it appears you're completely fertile, but just to be sure I'll need a sperm sample from your wife." "How soon will you need it, Dr. Danvers," Sam asked as Alex got out a sample jar. "Preferably within the next few minutes, so I can test it fresh. I'll wait outside, just open the door when you're ready." Once Alex was gone, Kara wasted no time getting her dick out, not wanting to pass up the opportunity for a bj. "You gonna help me with this monster, Mrs. Zor-El?" "I wouldn't exactly call six inches a monster," Sam snarked. Kara pouted. "But I wouldn't be a very good wife if I made you do all the hard work," Sam said before leaning over and beginning to suck.

Meanwhile, Alex stood out in the hall playing with herself. She knew she had only a couple minutes to get all nine inches rock-hard, given her sister's reputation as a bit of a two-pump chump. She managed to tuck herself back in just before Sam poked her head out with the collection jar. Alex thanked her and made sure she got a view of Alex's prominent bulge before walking away. Sam re-entered the exam room to find Kara on her phone. "What're you doing, sweetie?" "Texting Alex."

We both already know I'm infertile. What are you doing with my jizz?

What happens to it is between Ms. Nal and her OnlyFans subscribers.  
I Just needed Sam horny.

Why?

Because I'm not. ;)

Gah. Okay, fine. But I get to borrow Kelly (assuming you ever ask her out).

Deal. Now give me 20 minutes for this Viagra to kick in while  
Nia commits insurance fraud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Alex returned sporting one less button done and a raging boner that was barely hidden by her pants. "Good news," she announced, "I have a treatment option that should guarantee a pregnancy. Oh, Kara, would you be willing to do me a favor and help my technician with her equipment while I fu-fix your wife?" "Sure," Kara responded before kissing her wife's temple and sneaking a slightly jealous look at Alex's package on the way out. "Now, Sam," Alex began as she turned to face the bed where her sister-in-law she had never met was sitting.

"I happen to have on me a specialized tool that comes in very handy when getting women pregnant."

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"My penis."

"I dunno Doc, I'd think I'd like to familiarize myself with this so-called 'pee-niss' before you use it."

"Hmm. Would you like to give it a little taste first?"

"Okay," Sam breathed before unzipping Alex's pants and pulling out her cock. "Mhhmm," she moaned as she slurped on the first couple inches while using her hand to stroke the rest. "Ahh," she sighed as she popped her mouth off and began stroking with both hands. "You know, my wife has something similar," Sam took the dick into her mouth again before continuing, "but I can see how this would be a superior option." Sam slurped on it some more before moving to rid Alex of her pants as she said, "I just need to be totally sure it's effective first." Once Alex's pants were off, Sam starting trying to deepthroat.

She got most of the way down before Alex had to stop her. "If you keep doing that, I'm not gonna unload anywhere useful," Alex warned her. "We wouldn't want that, now would we," Sam replied coyly. "It'd be a _shame_ if you had to come back for another round," Alex teased as she unbuttoned her shirt. "Eh, we could probably make it fun," Sam said as she pulled her own top off. "Probably," Alex asked. " _Definitely_ ," Sam assured as she leaned back on her elbows to pull her pants and underwear down to expose her pussy.

Alex leaned over to wrap an arm around Sam as she teased her clit with her cockhead. "I should warn you," Alex whispered in her ear, "side effects of this tool include intense sexual pleasure culminating in orgasm." "For both of us," Sam asked. "Oh yeah," Alex assured her before inserting her cock and kissing away any moans.

"Jesus, you're big," Sam moaned as Alex pounded into her. "So I've been told, but that's not even all of it," Alex bragged. Alex stood up ~~straight~~ gay again and hooked Sam's right leg over her shoulder. Now able to get all the way in, Alex started railing Sam for all she was worth. Soon enough, Sam was getting close, so Alex leaned over and took a nipple in her mouth while she used her right hand on Sam's clit. The actions sent Sam into overdrive and pretty soon, she was cumming around Alex's cock. That was all the stimulation Alex needed to deliver a load of baby batter straight into Sam's pussy.

As they lay there panting, Sam commented, "we should probably get dressed." Alex disagreed, "as your doctor, I recommend a second dose. Besides, Nia's equipment is extremely large and takes a while to deal with, even with two people. We should have time." "Fine, but I'm on top," Sam said, pushing Alex off. Alex stepped back to allow Sam to stand up before lying down on her back. Sam admired Alex's cock as she climbed on top of it, "not even soft a little bit." "I may have taken something," Alex admitted. "Such a naughty doctor you are," Sam teased as she began to move.

Alex was so transfixed by the sight of Sam's boobs bouncing that she almost forgot to thrust until instinct kicked in as her pleasure began to build again. Soon enough, they established a rhythm, Sam riding down as Alex thrusted up to meet her. They continued like that for several minutes, the room filled with sounds of slapping skin and the occasional expletive. As she was about to cum, Alex felt the need to regain control. She pulled Sam down, immobilizing her with a hug as she drilled in as fast as her hips would allow. She came with a grunt, Sam following shortly behind.

Sam almost rolled off, before realizing the bed wasn't big enough for that. Standing up carefully instead, she started to get dressed. "That was fun, thanks, but I should get going. I still have to screw my wife tonight so she doesn't get suspicious," Sam explained. "About that," Alex started. "Not to worry, I'll figure out an explanation. If I'm still not pregnant, I'll consider coming back," Sam interrupted. There was a knock at the door. "You ladies done in there," Kara asked. "Just a moment," Sam called as she finished getting dressed. "Come back regardless. Professionally, of course," Alex said. "Right," Sam replied before stepping out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THREE MONTHS LATER

Sam and Kara were back at the clinic as Nia administered the first ultrasound. The couple were in awe as they got to see their baby for the first time. "I'm so glad my sister could knock you up," Kara sighed. "Your WHAT? How di-"


End file.
